


Jensen the Bashful Businessman

by thorkiship18



Series: Two Worlds verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Businessman Jensen Ackles, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Past Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Sequel, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Thanks to Frankie the Turtle's divine intervention, Jared and Jensen have become the closest of friends. They hang out every day, spending most of their time together.But is it enough?The longer Jensen is around Jared, the more he begins feeling things he's never felt before. One magical date night soon changes everything, though Jensen can't help but wonder: who is Jared really...?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Two Worlds verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Jensen the Bashful Businessman

**Author's Note:**

> You all asked for it, well here it is! Enjoy! 
> 
> (Sorry for errors)

"So, Jared, I was wondering, wanna go out? We've been--ugh, no."

Jensen is going completely insane right now in the confines of his own home, pacing his bedroom.

He racks his brain for something more substantial to say than _that_. Surely he can come up with a better way to pop one of the biggest questions in a relationship.

That is if you can call what he and Jared have a relationship.

It's been 2 months since Jensen nearly ran Jared over whilst he was trying to save a damn box turtle in the middle of the highway, and things have taken quite the turn. Firstly, they've been hanging out everyday since the almost-accident; Jensen has at least 4 _Best "Fur"ends 4Ever_ shirts in his dresser from the shelter Jared volunteers at. Jensen has dedicated his time after work to pitch in, earning him a spot within the shelter's close "family". Everyday, after locking up for the night, Jared and Jensen walk the few blocks to the hot dog stand and get their respective meals while they talk more. It's pretty perfect.

However it brings Jensen to his second and final point: he has no idea what the fuck he and Jared _are_ to each other.

Friends? Certainly--there's no denying that one.

Dating? That's up for debate.

They're definitely not boyfriends, that's for sure.

But it's not for lack of trying.

They share these moments--these short, tender slivers in time where all they look at is each other, gazing the other's features as if they're going to evaporate before their very eyes. Yes, Jared holds his hand in public whenever they're together, and _yes_, Jared pulls Jensen to close to his chest when they meet up and when they depart, but that's usually where the physical activity stops. Jensen has been somewhat..._subtle _in his attraction to Jared, at least he thinks so.

The slight touches he gives him, the lingering hugs, the actual fucking _batting_ of his fuller than normal eyelashes! None of it is working!

Why not just tell Jared how he truly feels about him? Because Jensen is too proud to do so.

It was never like this with him. When he dated, it was so easy to get a read on his conquests. They had tells, little idiosyncrasies that tipped Jensen off about their true desire towards him.

With Jared? Jensen can't ever get an accurate read on him. One moment he's pressing his face into his neck affectionately during a hug, and in the next instance he treats him like they're the "bestest of buds". Not that Jensen hates it, mind you. It's just...ugh.

He wants Jared to...well...

He wants Jared to _want him._ Is that so much to ask for?

"So, listen," Jensen says to himself as he gets his suit tie situated, rehearsing. "I like you. A lot. Let me take you downtown. I'll get a reservation to a nice spot I know, maybe have a little wine, some music--what the actual fuck, Ackles!?"

It only ends with Jensen growling, frustrated with the way his mind is working. He straightens his posture, glaring into the mirror within his walk-in closet. He clears his throat, trying again.

"I got this. Okay. Ahem. Jared, you and I have been seeing each other every day for 2 months. Crazy, right? But I think it's time we take this further. Okay?"

Jensen looks at the reflection of himself, growing increasingly angry with his thought process.

As before, he grumbles, kicking over his briefcase as he sits at the edge of his bed. He sighs, putting his head in his hands before growling some more.

"This isn't going to end well..." Jensen says, speaking to no one but himself.

He eventually gets himself together, gathering up his things to finally begin his day. Despite the nervousness inside of him, Jensen is determined to see this through...somehow. he has to speak to Jared about this. Hot dogs are all good and fine, but an actual _date _would be even better as well. Jared did finally take him to that awesome sushi place a few weeks ago, though it still felt more like a friendly outing than a date.

Jensen closes his eyes, thinking of the deep dimples Jared has to calm himself.

This will be harder than expected.

****

Another boring afternoon at work.

Something's gotta give here. There needs to be something exciting, an event that gives people some kind of joy here. Maybe a costume party...in the middle of November. Yeah. Okay. Sounds lame.

During an important meeting, Jensen sneaks a look at his phone, seeing that he's got a message from the giant, hippie Jesus he adores so damn much. He cracks a smile as he opens the message.

_"Dogs are wonderful creatures. You know what's NOT wonderful? Letting them dogpile onto you. It's a sure way to get peed on."_

A selfie of Jared is attached that shows him giving the camera a tight lipped smile, baby blue soaked with what Jensen can only assume is dog urine. It's both cute and disgusting, but it has Jensen maintaining his own little grin. He texts Jared back quickly.

_"Please, for the love of all that is holy, take a shower before I come down."_

Not even 20 seconds go by without Jared giving a reply.

_"Don't worry, I'll get all cleaned up for you, okay? You won't hug me otherwise."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"You give the best hugs, Jack."_

Jensen reads the last message to himself only for his cheeks to burn red hot. The name, the utter fondness of it all has him feeling slightly bashful. Slightly? Yeah, no. More like blown out embarrassed.

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes Jensen to break out of his reverie. He glances up, seeing that, once again, all eyes are on him. His smile dissipates, replaced with that classic workroom scowl he's perfected over the years.

"I'm sorry?" Jensen starts, putting his phone away.

Christian Kane, a close colleague, laughs, shaking his head. "We're discussing the Fairpoint deal. We're looking for your opinion on it. Collins was providing a pitch for us."

Shit.

"Oh. Right. Well, um...could you, uh, could you run that by me one more time, please? I just had something important to look into. I apologize."

Jensen tries his hardest to listen as Collins, the company's butt-monkey, prepares to present his pitch to everyone present once more. When all is said and done, Jensen rejects the proposal again; not out of spite, because it offers too many shortcuts and adds nothing substantial to the company. Collins isn't exactly known for his outstanding business practices, but he does manage to pull in a lot of money from clients. Jensen is loathe to admit it, but he can't fire him, at least not yet. He'll have to search hard for a replacement.

Once the meeting is over, Jensen retreats into his office where he quickly snaps a picture of himself behind his desk, making sure his suit has no stains or blemishes of any kind. He flashes a half-smile, attempting to seem just a little professional even if he's beaming inside. He send the picture to Jared with a caption.

_"Almost lunch time. Kinda bored, to be honest."_

Suddenly, a knock at the door forces Jensen's anxious excitement to vanish. He sits upright in his chair, making it seem like he's getting some work done at least.

"Come in," he says, voice exuding authority.

In steps Christian Kane, the grinning bastard. Jensen sighs as the closest thing he has to a friend shuts the door behind him, coming up to take a seat on front of his desk. They've been working together for many years now, both starting here at the company around the same time. No one else gets him regarding business matters than Chris. They have a mutual respect for one another, though Jensen wouldn't say that they're the best of friends.

"By the look on your face, I'd say I was interrupting something," says Chris, crossing his legs. "I wasn't, was I?"

Jensen huffs. "No. Not at all. What's up?"

"You tell me. You've been a little...distracted lately."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Immediately after saying this, Jensen's phone chimes on his desk. He quickly checks it out, seeing that Jared has texted him back.

_"You look your best in a suit. You're honestly the most handsome person I've ever been around. I love your style, Jack."_

Goddammit, Jared. He can't go saying shit like that all casually! Before he even realizes it, Jensen's face turns bright crimson, giving Jason all the information that he needs to know. Jensen opens his mouth to explain, but his colleague is faster than he is.

"Dating again, I see. Jeffrey again?"

Jensen almost retches at the name. "What? God, no! Never again. Not after last time. No, he's not Jeff."

"Ah, so there _is _someone then, hmm?" Chris probes.

He smirks, eyebrow raising. Jensen can't even lie his way out of this one. He's made a hole that's impossible to dig out of. Jensen sighs deeply, dropping all of his guards down.

"His name is Jared. He's 34, he loves animals, and drives a shitty looking car. But he's so gorgeous and upbeat and _amazing _and--"

Chris chuckles, stopping Jensen from going too far. "I see. How long have you guys been dating?"

"2 months, and um...we're not dating. Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we're _not _dating." Jensen states. "We hang out everyday after work, chat, eat together...stuff like that. Jared's not like the other guys I've dated in the past. Most of them were boring, only wanting to talk about work or were more concerned about doing things in the bedroom. Not jared. We may joke about certain topics, but he never acts on them. He cares about what I have to say and how I express myself; he's encouraging and kind. Hell, he holds my hand, and I don't even mind, you know? He's just..."

"Perfect for you," Chris finishes. "He's your total opposite. You should tell him how you feel...if you _feel _anything for him, that is."

Jensen puts his face in his hands, mumbling. "I don't know what I'm feeling for him! This morning, before work, I sat there and rehearsed a speech on how I would ask him to dinner tomorrow night."

"Ackles, permission to speak freely?"

"This isn't the damn military... but go ahead, speak...freely."

Chris leans in dramatically, almost whispering. "You need to let him get his paws on you, buddy, if you know what I mean. Maybe then you'll feel better."

Jensen blushes again, pointing his index finger at the door. "Out."

"I'm just saying..." Chris holds up his hands in mock surrender, rising from his seat.

"Out. Now."

"Do you even know his last name?"

"Out. Out. Out."

Chris only laughs to himself as he exits the room, allowing Jensen to stew in his embarrassment for a moment longer. That damn asshole. What does he know anyway, huh? Literally anyone else in this building would've given him better advice than _that._

Regardless, Jensen is left thinking about where he and Jared truly stand, and how he honestly feels about him. If only he could muster up the courage to speak his mind instead of shying away from the subject with an apprehensive tone. It's hard to describe, but Jensen doesn't want a day to pass by where he and Jared aren't in contact. Like...at all.

Putting his phone away, Jensen forces himself to get more work done, mentally preparing for the big question he'll have to ask tonight.

God help him.

****

"Jenny Thunder! Hey, man!"

Just like that, Jensen is swept up in Jared's huge arms. He squeezes him tightly, spinning him round and round in the parking lot of the animal shelter. Jensen can't help but to laugh and clamor for Jared to let him down lest he wrinkles his $1,000 Tommy Hilfiger suit.

Despite him playfully berating Jared for his behavior, Jensen loves it. He loves Jared's touch, his huge hands, his long, thick fingers wrapped around him, his irresistible charm, his happy-go-lucky nature--it's all so entrancing, and it leaves Jensen wanting more and more each time.

Jared lets him down gracefully, embracing him as if they've been apart for more than a year. Jensen takes it all in, his smell, the way his heart beats closely alongside Jared's. It leaves him feeling dizzy and heartbroken when they have to break away. Jared's tantalizing grin makes it all better, however, as he leads Jensen into the shelter.

Inside, Jensen greets the other volunteers, even fistbumping Adam who Jensen had learned previously is a close family friend of Jared's. They have a brotherly relationship with one another, something that brings Jensen endless amusement. Watching Jared and Adam stumble over one another and goof off while tending to the many animals of the shelter makes Jensen's heart swell greatly. It's amazing, really.

Jared leaves Jensen to change his clothes in the bathroom, making a suggestive jest about how tight his pants looked today. Yeah, as if Jared's shorts don't leave anything to the imagination half the time!

Nevertheless, the rest of the evening passes by like all the rest; Jared sings along to whatever song plays on the radio as he shampoos the dogs, making Jensen giggle. Those poor doggies. Night has fallen now, and Jensen carries the bag that has his suit neatly folded inside. Jared walks him to his car, hand on his hip with the other on the roof, watching Jensen.

"You've doing great, you know that right?"

Jensen snorts. "Thank you."

Jared's smile falls for a second, and for a moment, he becomes serious. It throws Jensen way off, because Jared is usually incredibly cheery. Seeing him with such an expression on his face is enough to give anyone who knows him pause.

"I mean it," Jared replies. "You really are doing amazing. You didn't have to come here everyday and help out, but you did. I appreciate everything you've done for us. After we released Frankie back in the wild, I thought you'd wanna...you know...not come back."

Jensen dumps his bag into his car, closing it before staring directly into Jared's eyes. "I had more than a few reasons to want to stay."

The words leave his mouth before he can catch them, causing Jensen to once again suffer from his face burning red. Meanwhile, Jared's face splits into a wide grin that's seemingly brighter than the crescent moon in the sky. Jensen's heart falls into his stomach, looking anxiously down at his shoes as Jared speaks to him.

"I'd like to know those reasons."

"Well..." Jensen tries, forcing himself to look at Jared again, feigning control. "For starters, I stayed because everyone seemed so nice."

Jared leans on the car, yet Jensen doesn't yell at him for it. "Yeah? That's awesome! Any other reasons?"

"My company is sponsoring the place..."

"And?"

"I learned that animals are kinda cool, too."

"Aaaaand?"

Jensen chuckles, licking his lips. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you? Hmph. Fine. I mostly stayed because, despite how I initially felt about you, I've come to realize that I enjoy being around you. Happy?"

Jared's patented grin comes out again. He reaches out towards Jensen. "I am. Come e're, Jackles."

He captures Jensen again, enveloping the businessman. Jensen says nothing, closing his eyes as he puts his arms around Jared's neck, holding the back of his head close to him. Nothing exists in this moment except for the two of them, wrapped up in each other's grasp. Jensen breathes his crush's scent, taking in the smell that's oh so pleasant to him, and seemingly the animals that flock to him when they spot the man.

All too soon, Jared gets ready to separate, but their faces linger close to the other's for some time. Inches apart, Jensen watches as Jared's eyes swiftly flick to his lips then back to his own pair of emerald orbs. Jensen's breath hitches, swallowing. Jared pulls away from him, seemingly trying his hardest to return to the exuberant puppy that he usually is.

Now's the time.

Jensen has to say something, or this is gonna be very awkward. He sighs through his nose, opening his mouth to speak, but his words are quickly cut off by Jared's.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner with me some time?"

Jensen's mouth clamps shut in an instant. His eyes begin to widen, body frozen still.

Did he hear that correctly?

Several long seconds later, Jared waves his hand in his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Wuh...?" Jensen mutters.

Jared smiles. "I asked if you would...like to go out to dinner with me."

Ah. So it _was_ real! Okay then. That's...good. Right? It has to be! It is! Yes! Yup! Alright!

"I was going to ask you that..." Jensen mumbles out instead, not sure why his mouth is disobeying the orders his brain give him.

"Well, it seems like I beat you to the punch. Eating hot dogs with you every night is fun, but I'm sure you'd like something a little more sophisticated, right?"

"I...suppose I would enjoy a steak or something."

"Great," Jared grins. "Then it's settled!"

Jensen's brain ceases its autopilot function, allowing him to snap back to the here and now. He blinks, finally able to fully assess the situation. "Um, 7:30 tomorrow night? I can get us reservations at this great restaurant I know downtown. Amazing food, good wine, great music, _you'll_ love it, I promise."

It doesn't take too much deliberation on Jared's part. By the look on his face, Jensen can tell that's already made up his mind on the matter. It has him wondering why he was so afraid this morning.

Was it the fear of rejection? It could've been, but Jared would never say no to him for some reason. If Jensen had only asked him head on instead of being so hesitant, Jared would've 100 percent been on board. Worrying over small and trivial things will definitely be the death of Jensen, he swears.

Over the course of 2 months, Jensen has seen Jared work his hardest to make sure every single animal in that damn shelter has felt some kind of love, even if that particular animal hated his guts or was slightly afraid of him. They always came around. Every. Single. Time. And each one he cared for was soon adopted by someone who could love and care for them just as he did. Jared is a goddamn miracle, and there's no one on this earth that Jensen would rather spend his time with than him.

Jensen thought he was too good to be true, but Jared is here.

Jared is simply...perfect in every way possible.

"7:30 it is," says Jared. "I look forward to it. Shall we get to our hot dogs now?"

Jensen snickers, nodding. "Okay."

Jared nonchalantly grasps Jensen's hand, and they walk down the street together in companionable silence. Time flies by as Jensen's mind quickly does a 180, picking apart every single thing that could possibly go wrong on the dinner that doesn't even exist yet. It has him feeling a bit uneasy, causing him to slow down whilst collecting his thoughts. Jared senses that he's in deep thought, so he stops, never once letting go of Jensen's hand.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jensen frowns. "Is this... Is tomorrow gonna be a...date?"

The question apparently catches Jared off guard, which is a first. He's usually so hyper and focused all the time, but Jensen has disrupted that, even if it's only for a moment. Jared blinks, grinning that beautiful grin yet again.

"Yeah, sure!" Jared responds. "Why not?"

Jensen sweats, nervous. "I was just asking."

"You're always so serious. Let's do something fun. Race you to the hot dog stand?"

"Jared, I--"

"Loser has to pay! Ready?"

There's no arguing against him as Jared suddenly releases Jensen's hand, standing beside him and stretching out his arms and legs. He looks ridiculous like that, prepping for a very low stakes event. And he's a breath of fresh air. Jensen joins in, not wanting Jared to be the only one looking weird on the sidewalk. He does a brief exercise, rolling his shoulders when he's finished the warmup.

Jared counts down from 5, and all bets are instantly off. They both bolt forward, narrowly avoiding incoming pedestrians also getting to where they need to go. With the wind in his face and blowing through his hair, Jensen feels alive, more so than usual.

He looks over to see that Jared is right with him, neck and neck. His legs are longer, and that gives him an advantage. It's quite a shame that Jensen neglected to mention that he was on the track team in college for a few years.

By the time they made it to the hot dog stand, Jensen beat Jared by only 3 seconds. Poor guy. He never stood a chance.

Jensen still paid though, being the generous man that he is.

They ate their hot dogs in peace, laughing and smiling at each other like they always have been.

Life without this gigantic hippie would definitely be drab, Jensen is sure of this.

****

Tonight is the night.

Jensen checks his watch for the 23rd time, seeing that it's _still_ only 7:27, and not a moment later. He's standing outside of the fancy restaurant, patiently waiting for Jared to make an appearance. Having been inside previously, Jensen has checked in with the hostess already, securing his reservation. It's not too terribly packed tonight, so he takes some solace in that.

This place is usually bustling on Friday nights with men and women flocking here to have anniversary dinners or to celebrate successful business events. Most times, however, men come here to woo their mistresses. It's one of the first places Jeff took him while they were "dating". One would never want to set foot in here again after finding out about their supposed partner being married, but not Jensen. He won't deprive himself of the delicious food this place has to off just because some dickbag strung him along.

Besides, Jeff is gone. Last Jensen heard, he was living his life to the fullest in New York with his _brand new_ wife. Whatever. Jensen's happier now than he ever was with Jeff...and he and Jared aren't even fucking together.

He glances down at his watch again.

7:29.

Dammit. He needs to loosen up a bit.

"What would Jared do?" He asks himself as happy couples file inside the restaurant.

Then, like _thunder_, it hits him.

Jensen brings his hands together, clasping them in a motion similar to the cheers that he did in high school. He spins around, flailing his arms and making cheers as the people walk around him, determined not to let some of the crazy dripping off of him splash onto them. Doesn't matter. He's just trying to pass the time. Cheering used to make him less anxious in college; he'd mumble a few words while studying, even incorporating them into his excercises workong out.

Cheering was an escape, and it felt great when he did it, just as it feels great doing it now.

"Berkner Rams dominate," Jensen cheers, ignoring the strange looks from people. "We're like dynamite; detonate! You can't beat us, yes it's true! Rams got spirit, how 'bout you!?"

Jensen raises his arms in the air for the finish, huffing and puffing at his random demonstration. He looks around, finding that, unlike the last time he cheered in public by the animal shelter, many are glancing at him as if he should be certified at the nearest sanatorium. Low blow to his self esteem. He groans, putting his hands down at his sides in regret.

"That never gets old." A voice says behind Jensen.

He swiftly spins around, discovering that it's none other than Jared. Of course it is! He'd recognize that voice anywhere. However, something's _vastly_ different about him. Jensen's mouth is agape as he stares at the man before him, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Jared isn't dressed in jeans or worn out sneakers and a questionable shirt as Jensen had expected. Oh, no, sir.

Here, Jared is in an immaculate suit, dressed head to toe in perfection. An all black suit with a crisp, clean, white button up shirt and matching black--wait, are those the new _Jimmy Choo's_!? They cost more than Jensen's own phone! Holy shit Jared's hair is also something to marvel at! No more is it up in a simple bun. Now, he has let it hang freely; luscious brown strands of hair peer out towards his face only for him to push them behind his ears.

He holds a small, white bag at his side, causing Jensen to become curious regarding the contents inside.

But he just stands there in awe, wondering he didn't take Jared's route. He examines his attire; a simple, dark green sweater, navy blue jeans, and regular dress shoes.

"You look...amazing." Jensen says aloud when he's finally able to use his voice.

Jared smiles, cheeks reddening. Even he can get bashful, it seems. "Not as good as you do."

"You kidding? I feel greatly underdressed compared to you. Jesus. Where did you even get that stuff?"

"Eh...around."

"Around?"

"Yup!"

It's strange, but Jensen just leaves it alone for now. He looks at the bag, pointing at it. "That for me?"

Jared follows his gaze, grinning. "Yeah. I picked up a little something along the way. My Uber driver was kind enough to let me do a little shopping. My car shit the bed this morning; it's in the shop right now."

"Oh, okay. So...what's in the bag there?"

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get seated." Jared replies mysteriously, winking at him.

Jensen feels himself blushing, and he quickly buries it away as he's accompanied by Jared into the restaurant. Checking in with the hostess once more, she leads them over to their reserved table. The two men sit across from each other with both ordering some refreshments from the waiter before the main course.

Like some kind of seasoned professional, Jared inquires about wine that Jensen had no idea existed, asking for a specific bottle that doesn't even sound like it comes from around here. Luckily, the waiter smiles, letting Jared know that there is only one bottle left of that specific type. He orders it, promising Jensen that he'll pay for their dinner tonight. With the waiter gone to get their drinks, Jared opens the menu, glancing at the selections. Jensen only continues to stare dumbfounded at the guy before him, not sure if Jared is real.

He's seen some strange things online, posts from people that say _Get you a man that can do both_, and dear god, Jared can do both easily with minimal effort!

He catches Jensen gaping at him, smirking.

"You seem lost again," Jared jokes.

Jensen shakes his head. "No, no, I'm just...I'm still surprised, that's all. That suit...it looks like it cost a fortune. The tailoring--jesus! Saint Laurent?"

"Dormueuil, actually."

Jensen sputters. "Jared--that suit is literally almost $100,000, how the _hell_ could you afford that?"

"I haven't worn it in a while," Jared admits, putting down his menu, giving Jensen his undivided attention. "It was a gift from my dad. He's very particular about suits. He thought I should always be in one. No way! I like the way I dress."

"But tonight?"

"Tonight's a special night. It's a date, right?"

"Well...yeah."

Jared giggles. "Alright then. You do look amazing, though. Where'd you get your sweater from?"

Jensen pinches his shirt, snorting. "This? I got this at _Old Navy_!"

The both share a genuine laugh with each other, and it makes Jensen feel more at ease than before. Jared certainly is a mysterious individual, but he seems so humble and open. The polar opposite of every single man Jensen has ever been involved with.

He's the personification of perfection, and no one can tell Jensen otherwise.

When the waiter returns with their drinks, they finally order their meals. You won't find any hot dogs or high cholesterol burgers on this menu. It's mostly healthy, sometimes added with pinches of delectable herbs and spices. Jared orders the pan-seared foie gras while Jensen asks for a steak well done. Jared makes a joke about them being carnivores yet again on their date night, to which Jensen snickers.

They make a quick toast to each other with Jensen leading it.

"To carnivores."

Jared beams, putting his glass against Jensen's. "To carnivores."

Jensen brings the glass to his lips, taking a sip of wine. Once it touches upon his tastebuds, Jensen gasps, looking at Jared in wonder. He points at the wine in his glass, unable to form the words.

"Amazing," he says finally. "Just--wow! Where did you learn about this?"

Jared shrugs. "My mom is a big wine connoisseur. She definitely loves her _Cheval Blanc '47. _Terrific year, by the way."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nobody. I'm just...Jared. Just Jared."

"You're so much more than that," refutes Jensen. "You're an amazing person with a heart of gold and an impeccable taste in wine--holy shit, this is _really_ good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping you'll enjoy your gift even more."

Leaning over the side of the table, Jared produces the small bag he walked inside with. He hands it to Jensen who peeks inside curiously. With encouragement and a grin from Jared, he digs into the bag, feeling around for anything to grasp. His fingers touch upon a solid construct; something rectangular. A box, perhaps?

With his interest piqued, Jensen grasps the construct inside, taking it out of the bag. Je finds that, yes, it's a small black box from one of the jewelry stores around the area. High end. _Very _expensive. Jensen shares another look at Jared before carefully opening the box, revealing the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his entire life. For the second time tonight, Jensen gasps, speechless.

Inside the box rests a stainless steel Rolex of the Sky-Dweller variant. 42mm, just came out this year. It's incredible! Jensen takes the watch from the case, lifting it up in wonder. There are no words to describe what he's feeling inside. Joy? Amazement? Confusion? Pride? An odd combination of the three, maybe? Whatever the case, all Jensen wants to do is surge across the table and plant one big kiss on Jared's goofy face.

"Seriously..." Jensen starts, fighting back the urge to squeal in the establishment. "What the actual fuck? Jared--"

"That's not all," Jared teases.

"There's _more_? Jared, I don't know how much more I can take here to be honest!"

"Trust me. Flip it. Look at the back."

Jensen does as Jared says, taking a look. He flips the watch to find that there's a custom caseback that has an engraved message on it. Jensen nearly breaks in half as he inspects the engraving on his brand new Rolex.

_Thank you, Frankie._

"Thanks to that spunky little guy," Jared grins. "I was introduced to another spunky little guy. He's the reason we're right here sitting across from each other. It's fate, Jack. Fate. I don't know where he is now, but I'm as grateful to him as I am grateful to you for all you've done."

Jensen closes his eyes, swallowing down all the overflowing emotions that threaten to spill out. "Jared... How can you even afford all of this?"

"I...have my ways. Listen, you've done so much for me and for the animal shelter. Your company sponsors us, but not one of them has ever come down to personally check on the state of things or see what we need unless it benefits them. But you're different. You don't care about what's in it for you. You're better than they are. And I'll never stop showing how much I appreciate you. Jensen, you're the greatest person I've ever met. I never wanna lose you now that you're here with me, okay? There could be a hundred men just like you in suits, but not one of them could be _anything _like you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything..." Jensen finds himself whispering, shedding a small tear.

"Please don't leave. Seems like most people I care about end up leaving me sooner or later..."

Jensen sees the slighty tearful look on Jared's face, so he reaches across the table to touch his hand. He looks straight into his ever-changing eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Jared smiles weakly, nodding. He places his other hand over Jensen's, sniffling. "I know...I know. Thank you."

They share a heartfelt moment together, making more silent vows with only their intense gazes. Eventually, Jensen pulls away to secure his brand new watch on his wrist. He carefully takes off the one he's currently wearing first, then slips on the gorgeous Rolex. It feels amazing on his skin, and ticks beautifully when he puts it up to his ear.

Jared and Jensen are eventually visited by their waiter again who gives them their meals for the night. Without hesitation, they dig into the food they ordered, devouring it whole in no time. They leave room for dessert, however, and place orders for simple slices of chocolate cake. During their wait, Jared tells Jensen about how the jeweler mistakenly thought he was giving the gift to his husband, assuming his name was Frankie. Jared told the story of Frankie to the jeweler which made his night much better.

For a split second, it has Jensen thinking about marriage with Jared. What would it be like, he wonders. How does Jared shower? What time does he wake up in the morning? What time does he go to sleep? Does he wash his hair first, then his body? So many questions roam through Jensen's mind, but they all come back around to one other question: how does Jared like to kiss?

It's a weird thought that he pushes away in favor of having more awesome conversations with Jared. Jensen has learned a lot about animals now because of him, and he's even considering getting a dog. Maybe. Jared is trying to convince him to get one, but they're a lot of work. So much committment. Jensen can hardly take care of himself for christ's sake!

The night goes along smoothly as the pair chat about everything and nothing, shifting subjects as fast as they came up. That's what Jensen enjoys about Jared. He can talk about almost anything. Any topic ranging from fishing to movies, Jared has an honest, unbridled opinion on it.

Their fun, however, takes a sudden turn when they're interrupted by an unpleasant blast from Jensen's past.

"Jen? Jesus Christ, how are ya!? It's been so long!"

Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Just when Jensen thought he got him out of his hair, he comes the bastard yet again.

What the fuck is he even doing here? Ugh!

He won't lie, Jeff looks _good_ for his age. He doesn't look a day over 40, to be honest. Even so, that's where the compliments stop. Jensen feels nothing for this son of a bitch anymore. Whatever they had before--lust, love, desire--it's all gone now. Nothing remains but resentment.

Jensen looks up at him with an otherwise straight face. "Jensen will suffice. Fancy seeing you here. How are you, Jeffrey?"

"Shit, I can't complain really," Jeff laughs, though no one does. "Doing just fine."

"Good to hear. How's the wife? Is she here?"

Jeff clenches his jaw, causing Jensen to smirk in a somewhat subtle fashion. Oooh. Looks like he struck a nerve. Hmm.

"No, actually. Me and Hilarie weren't exactly a perfect fit. I'm single now, on the market. Guess I can't say the same to you now, huh?" Jeff looks at Jared suspiciously, holding out his hand to shake. "Jeffrey Dean Morgan, nice to meet you."

Incredibly, Jared takes his hand, smiling politely. Jeff doesn't deserve any type of kindness. "Jared. Likewise. Old friend of Jensen's?"

"Friend? Yeah, I guess you could say that. We were pretty close back in the day. Taught him everything I knew about networking and proper business practices. Think of me as his former mentor and...well..."

Jared looks between the two of them for a while, finally piecing two and two together. Jensen becomes furious at Jeff's presence, nostrils flaring something fierce. All he desires right now in this very moment is to deck his former lover in the face for even believing it was a splendid idea to come over and bother them. Fucking bastard! Jensen could seriously hurt him...but he won't do that.

It's unprofessional, and he wouldn't want to cause a scene on his date.

"Wait," Jeff says, studying Jared's face yet again. He squints his eyes, pointing. "I feel like I've seen you around before. Have we met?"

Jared shrugs. "I don't know. I suppose I have one of those faces."

"Maybe so, maybe so... What did you say your name was again?"

"Jared."

"Jared. Right, right, right, but what's your _last_ name? I feel like if I know that I could place you somewhere, maybe."

"I--"

"Jeffrey, that's enough," Jensen growls under his breath. "I think you should leave. Now."

Jeff huffs, shaking his head at Jensen with an unpleasant smile. "You haven't changed a bit. Still the same bowlegged spitfire. Listen, if you ever wanna do business again or just wanna _network_ in private, don't hesitate to call me up. I'm in town for a few weeks. You just might be seeing a lot of me around here. Catch you later, Jen. Nice meeting you, Jared."

Before departing, Jeff leaves behind a business card on the table. As soon as he exits the restaurant, Jensen takes the card and rips it in two, then in a series of fours, then eighths until there's nothing left but disorganized shreds that couldn't ever be pieced together again.

"Well," sighs Jared, eating the last sliver of his chocolate cake. "That went...well."

Jensen groans, slumping his shoulders. "Sorry you had to be a part of that. Such a dick."

"Nah, it's fine. I take it that you two didn't exactly end things on a positive note, though, huh?"

"Jeffrey and I have a...complicated history together."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." Jensen is able to flash him a faint smile. "But thanks anyway. You're honestly something else."

"My parents would call me a miracle."

"I think they'd definitely be justified in calling you that. Do you wanna get out of here, maybe hang out or something back at my place?"

Jared blinks twice at Jensen, wheels turning in his mind. "Uh...yes. I would love that very much."

Jensen has no idea what just came over him, but he would certainly love to have this night with Jared extend some more. He's not ready for them to say goodbye to each other just yet. The night is still young. After finishing their desserts, Jared pays for the entire dinner on his black card. Jensen tries to ignore it, but realizes that everything they just ate tonight could easily end up amounting to hundreds of not a thousand dollars. And Jared being able to effortlessly pay for it all gives Jensen pause.

What does Jared do outside of volunteering at an animal shelter? Who exactly is he?

Those questions even persist as they're long gone from the restaurant and back at Jensen's luxurious condominium. He's only lived up here at the top for over a year now. His last apartment was smaller than this, and there's no way he's going back to a studio again like when he first started out. Strangely, Jared stops at the front door after it's closed, bending down to unlace his shoes. He sets them aside, walking up to Jensen with a giddy expression.

Even in such a clean, pristine suit, Jared is the same goofy, playful puppy dog he always is. He's out of this world.

"Your house is amazing!" He laughs, looking around. "Wow! You live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah," Jensen confirms, hands in his pockets. "It's just me."

"Must be lonely..."

"It can be."

"That's why we need to get you a dog. Icarus really, _really_ likes you, Jensen."

"Not this again." Jensen snickers. "Give it up, Jared. I'm not getting a dog. Icarus is a sweet boy, but I can't take care of him. Dogs are hard work."

"I'll convince you one day, just wait and see."

"Yeah, okay, Sasquatch."

Jared continues to admire Jensen's condo, even taking in the view that seems to look over the entire city. It doesn't, but it's still a nice view regardless. Jensen soon takes him on a tour around his home, showing him the kitchen as well as the living room. Rushing up the stairs, Jared chases after Jensen, giggling like children as the tour soon turns into a game of cat and mouse.

Jensen leads Jared towards the bedroom where he tackles him to the king sized mattress. Predictably, Jensen yelps in surprise as he's brought down by this bigfoot of a man. He chuckles as Jared raises up, gazing down at him. The look on his face changes from lighthearted to something else entirely. He looks...content, though there's something somber about it hidden underneath. It has Jensen propping himself up on his elbows as Jared turns his head, fighting with his thoughts silently.

"Jensen?" Jared murmurs.

Jensen frowns. "Yes?"

"Do you...like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"No, I mean...do you _like_ like me?"

Jensen freezes on the spot, blood running cold.

He hadn't anticipated this when he woke up this morning. He thought the night would end up being a relatively normal one with them leaving each other after eating dinner. Jensen never expected he'd be on his back in his bed staring up at Jared who can't even look at him right now for obvious fear of rejection.

This stupid hippie.

Jensen reaches for Jared's face, forcing him to look his way again. Without thinking about an endgame, Jensen dives right in. He angles his head up, closing his eyes and bringing their lips together for sweet kiss. It's pretty chaste, no tongues, no inappropriate groping of any kind. Jared responds to the kiss, smooching him back until Jensen pulls them apart, scanning Jared's face for an ounce of regret.

Thankfully, he finds none.

Jensen smirks, but is scared to death on the inside. "Does that answer your question?"

Jared's face splitting grin returns, gracing Jensen with its presence. "A thousand times over. I really like you, too, Jack."

"Prove it."

Jared slowly descends upon Jensen, capturing his mouth with his own, this time abandoning all inhibitions. This kiss is different from the first; passionate, slow yet hungry. It sends shivers down his spine, and sparks through his brain like fireworks. Jared's tongue slips into his mouth, and they make out with one another. The kiss deepens, and before Jensen's even aware of it, his pants have been discarded, tossed off to the side.

Jared's hands travel along the curves and paths of his body, caressing the soft skin of his inner thighs. Jensen whimpers as the man on top of him glides his fingertips along the outline of his hardening cock trapped within his white and forest green briefs. Jared breaks the kiss, smiling seductively as he lightly touches Jensen's manhood.

"You're excited. You must really enjoy this."

"Because you're touching me, dummy," Jensen moans, smirking. "Touch me more."

"Sure. Let's get you out of these clothes."

Jensen allows Jared to help take off his sweater; it joins his pants and shoes on the floor. He lays under Jared yet again, lips parting as the giant palms his now-leaking member. He's at full mast now, hard as a fucking rock. Jensen has been this turned on in _years_! Not even porn gets him this excited anymore. Sex wasn't something Jensen had trouble finding in his youth, it's just that he doesn't seek it out willingly now.

He breathes shakily as Jared puts his head between his legs, grabbing the top of Jensen's underwear. He peels it back, slowly removing the briefs, leaving Jensen completely in the nude. Jared giggles at the flustered look on his face; his entire body is flushed red in want and desire, and embarrassment as well. To soothe him over, Jared licks the tip of Jensen's cock, causing the latter to let out a stifled moan.

"You're so beautiful, Jack," Jared tells him in a low voice. "Every hidden part of you, every inch... Magnificent."

Not a moment later, Jared takes the whole of Jensen's cock into his mouth. The strangled mess of noises that escapes Jensen's mouth can be classified as both erotic and concerning as Jared expertly bobs his head up and down, going as deep as he can. Jensen can hardly contain himself, bucking up his hips helplessly. Jared manages to chuckle with Jensen's appendage in his mouth. He looks up at him with those bewitching eyes of his, capturing Jensen.

After a few more licks, Jared changes tactics. He quickly strips out of his expensive, beguiling suit, uniting with Jensen in his birthday suit. Jensen stares at Jared's body, captivated by his ethereal beauty. This man looks like he's been carved out of marble and brought to life by god himself. The stiff meat hanging between his legs isn't so bad to look at either, and it has Jensen concerned about how it could even fit inside of him. Jared seems to read his mind, shaking his head as he joins Jensen in the bed again.

"How long has it been for you?"

"A few years," Jensen admits, face flushed. "Like...3? Maybe? I'm not sure right now."

Jared hums, fingers traveling down south, in between Jensen's legs again, past his balls to fondle his opening. "That's okay. We can get you ready. You got any...?"

"Right nightstand, middle drawer."

"Gotcha."

Jared travels to the other side of the bed in search for the items he needs while Jensen flips over on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to hug just in case he needs something to scream into. He can feel every single heartbeat thumping throughout his entire body. This is frightening for him. He's gonna go _all the way_ with the man he's been crushing on for a long time now.

Butterflies fly about in his stomach as he hears Jared opening the drawer on the nightstand. Of course, Jared laughs at whatever he sees, not because he's being spiteful, but because he's surprised at what he finds.

"Jack," he starts with a mischievous tone. "You've got some naughty toys in here."

Jensen puts his face in the pillow. "I know."

"It's kinda unexpected. I like it."

"Please..."

"Do you use them every night, or only when you have time? Do you ever think of me when you use them?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jensen snaps, clearly embarrassed. "I fuck myself with dildos and use fleshlights on my cock while thinking about you, does that make you happy?"

"Actually...yeah. It does. I guess it means that...I'm not alone in that regard, ya know?"

It sounds pretty solemn coming from Jared's lips, but Jensen soon forgets all about that when he feels Jared's hand dripping his ass cheek with one hand. In the next moment, he detects cool liquid being poured onto his puckering hole. He gasps, surprised by the feeling of Jared slowly working him open, stretching his entrance for the grand finale. He grabs the sheets, the pillow before him--anything he can find!

There's always a burn with this, a slight pain that comes from anal intercourse. Jensen hasn't used the phallic toys in quite awhile, just the fleshlights, so he's not exactly prepared for this night. He supposes this is what Jared is here for now. His fingers are fucking _long and thick_, and he does an amazing job of finding Jensen's prostate in record time. As Jared taps on that magical orgasm button, Jensen moans loudly, not even bother to cover the sounds he's making.

Jared goes at it for nearly 20 minutes, fingering wriggling around inside of him until he's sufficiently opened enough. When Jared withdraws his fingers, Jensen mourns the loss, whimpering. However, Jared soon returns, slotting himself betwixt Jensen's legs, bringing their bodies closer. Back to chest. Jared pecks all over Jensen's neck gently before turning his head to kiss him deeply yet again.

"Are you ready for me?" Jared asks.

Jensen slowly nods. "I'm a little scared."

"Me, too. But we're in this together. Do you trust me?"

"More than I trust myself. Do it."

"Okay. Here I go."

Jensen braces himself for the inevitable, breathing erratic. He listens closely to the sound of a wrapper being torn open, realizing that Jared's putting on a condom. Then, in a flash of white hot pain and pleasure, Jared is slowly guiding his slicked up member inside of Jensen. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. No moans, not guttural screams, no sudden gasps, just silent breathing. That is until Jared slides more inches inside.

_Fuck_, he's big!

Jensen shakes, body going weak as Jared fully sheathes himself inside the businessman's heat. He shushes Jensen who hyperventilates, clawing desperately at the cotton bedspread underneath of him. Jared brackets Jensen's body with his own, holding on to his hands as he stays still with him, telling him to breathe slowly and relax. Jensen nearly chuckles if not for the the extraordinary sensation in his rectum. He's not a fucking virgin, he knows what to do! Even so, having Jared comforting and encouraging him like this is nice.

"I'm gonna move now," whispers Jared in Jensen's ear, kissing his face. "Okay?"

Jensen nods, sufficiently more relaxed and used to Jared's immense girth. "Mhm! Okay. Just...don't make it hurt."

"I'll never hurt you. I promise. I love you, Jack."

Jared's sudden confession is overshadowed by him thrusting forward, causing Jensen to let out a rather lewd noise. He allows Jared to rock back and forth inside of him, pulling in and out with ease. At this point, Jensen's afraid to even know what his asshole looks like. Could be like a damn wind tunnel down there given Jared's incredible size. Nevertheless, he soldiers through it all until--

_Oh._

_OH!_

Jared's cock brushes up against that fantastic love button inside of Jensen, causing the pleasure to be enhanced threefold. Jensen's own member rubs the sheets with each tiny thrust, pushing him closer to the edge.

Mind blinded by want and pure desire, Jensen doesn't notice when he's on his back again, looking up into Jared's spectacular mug. Jesus Christ, this man is handsome as hell! Brain on autopilot, Jensen reaches up to bring his arms around Jared, pulling him down for another kiss as he makes love to him once again.

Caught up in the throes of lust, Jensen is surprised when an unforeseen orgasm hits him. He expels his semen onto the bedspread at the same time Jared reaches his climax, shooting his load into the condom wrapped securely around his dick. Riding out the rest of their high, Jared soon collapses on top of Jensen, breathing heavily. Jensen struggles, determined to be squashed to death by the giant's form. It only takes him a moment to realize that Jared is fucking with him, purposely laying on him and doing it with a smile.

The two lay with one another, gazing into each other's eyes without saying a single word.

They persist this way for over an hour, kissing and caressing. Yet the silence is eventually broken when Jensen speaks his mind, remembering Jared's confession to him not so along ago.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Jared tilts his head. "That Icarus really likes you? Of course."

"No, not _that_!" Jensen sighs, unwittingly smiling. "I meant...about--"

"I know what you meant, and yes, I did mean it. It might come as a shock to you, but I don't really do this sort of thing. I don't...I don't do relationships. It was hard for me in the past because I wasn't sure if people loved me for _me_ or if they loved me for...something else. Tonight proved to me that you like me for who I am. And you might not love me now, but know that I've been falling for you since we've first met, and I can't hold it in any longer--"

"I love you, Jared."

Jared stops talking, caught off guard by Jensen's abrupt admission. He secretly revels in it, finally getting the chance to make him speechless. It's a joyous moment they share together, and as Jared finally regains the composure to speak again, Jensen is already in his arms, closing his eyes.

"I know..."

As Jensen slowly loses consciousness, he hears Jared wincing, presumably because of the headaches he gets from time to time. He wants nothing more than to kiss his head better, but he drifts off at the thought.

****

**A Week Later...**

Jensen looks over documents on his desk, carefully analyzing each detail before signing off on them. This week has been crazy, being swamped with work and endless meetings regarding this and that, who's being fired, who's getting replaced, and who's sleeping with who. It's all kind of...monotonous now.

He still loves his job, but it's getting harder to enjoy it when nothing is changing. If a change does occur, it only lasts for a few days before it resets all over again. It's infuriating. At least he was able to convince the company to reach out more to the people, encouraging them to volunteer more at the animal shelter. It worked, and now they have more people on staff than they can handle. It's beautiful, actually.

Jensen keeps staring down at the amazing new watch Jared bought him, thankful that he can leave in, like, 5 minutes or so.

A smile forms when his mind becomes filled with thoughts of Jared, both naughty and goofy, and a strange mixture of the two. They've crossed over, taking a big lead in their relationship: They're _boyfriends_ now. Yup. It's official. They're a couple. Jensen couldn't be happier--he is literally over the moon. He wasn't lying when he said he never felt this way about another man before. Jared has truly captured his heart.

Soon, Jensen hears a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he says, not daring to look up from his desk.

When he does, however, he looks upon a heavenly sight. In steps Jared dressed in his usual garb: jean shorts, flip flops, and a multicolored tank top, hair styled in a tiny man-bun. Jensen rises from his desk, grinning from ear to ear to greet his boyfriend. He waltzes into Jared's strong arms, kissing him gloriously on the lips.

Jensen shakes his head, still grinning. "Hey! What are you doing here? How'd you even get in!?"

"I just talked to a few people, that's all," answers Jared. "I figured you and I could go get a bite to eat down at this steakhouse that just opened. What do you say?"

"I mean...I guess so! But what about the shelter?"

"Adam and Chad are training the new recruits; trust me, it's packed there. Whatever you said to the higher ups of this place, they listened. Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for you." Jensen says, kissing him again. "Ready to head out?"

Jared bows, holding open the door for Jensen. "After you, my good sir."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen walks out of his office with Jared in tow. Unashamed of being seen with him in public at his workplace, Jensen grasps his hand, staring straight ahead until they reach the elevators. He makes brief eye contact with Chris who gives him a subtle thumbs up.

Together, Jared and Jensen leave the building, driving off in Jensen's car to their destination. They drive on the highway with Jared insisting that it'll be so much faster if they do so. He even makes a quip about being a slightly better driver than Jensen. That remains to be seen.

About halfway towards towards the steakhouse, Jensen spots something in the road ahead. It's quick, but he slams the brakes, swerving off to the side of the road. The sudden stop jerks him forward, but he is relatively unharmed. Checking on Jared, Jensen finds that he's doing just fine.

"What the hell was that?" Jared asks, looking out the rear window with Jensen. "Wait...?"

Jensen's mouth opens, eyes widening in disbelief. "Oh, no fucking way..."

The pair unclamp their seatbelts at the same time, rushing towards the spot where Jensen swerved. Together, they spot something moving--something slowly creeping towards them. At first glance, it looks to be an odd, shuffling rock of some kind, but upon closer inspection, Jared and Jensen discover that it's not a rock at all.

No.

It's an old friend.

The one who brought them together in the first place.

"Frankie!" Jared shrieks, rushing over to scoop him up in his arms.

Jensen follows him, bemused. "Are you serious? Are you sure it's him?"

"Of course! I know it's him! Look! Frankie had a tiny crack at the edge of his shell in this exact same spot. Red eyes, curious look on its face--yeah, it's Frankie!"

"Holy shit. How the hell did he wander out here again? Of all places..."

"Fate," Jared reaffirms, bringing his and Jensen's foreheads together. "Fate."

Jensen doesn't believe in fate, that much Jared knows.

But maybe, just this once, he can humor him. Only for a little bit.

A businessman, a hippie, and a turtle.

Who would've thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there be more!? Maybe! (Yeah lol)


End file.
